lets beat those espadas with a band war!
by renji -fan girl scream
Summary: the bleach good guys want to beat the espadas with a band war! A BAND! there might be a little yaoi later on... first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**OK PEOPLE HERE'S A FAN FICTION ITS ABOUT MOST OFF THE SOUL REAPERS MAKING A BAND TO FIGHT AGAINST THE ENEMY's ... this is the first one so don't be mean about it... it was early the last weekend me and my friend MINKA and i were making it up and then me and her sister (don't no how to spell it) were talking about some yoai ill try to fit some of it in... for you know yoai freaks and u will be surprised how many of us there is... not as bad as our friend lizzie she like yoai freak number 1 u no? only yoai freaks will no what i mean... ok back on topic this one is band practice... well lets read... one more thing... NEVER GIVE IKKATO COFFEE ITS NOT SAFE JUST DONT ASK JUST LISTEN OK? :D I LEARNED THE SCARY WAY SO DID RENJI!**

while renji,rukia,ichigo,ikkato,rangiku,inoue,toshire,uryu,chad,byakyua, etc was sitting renji busted out saying " THAT'S HOW WE WILL BEAT THOSE BAD GUYS A BAND!."  
Byakyua,ikkato,toshior,the fancy eyebrows man,chad and uryu shouted " NOOOOO!"

while everyone else and ichigos dad shouting "OK" the others groaned mad

byakyua tried to walk out well,as toshior on his side it wasn't long until not long by for rukia running out saying " u both can dance!" then byakyua well as toshior ran off screaming " CRAZY'S " then the old head captain said " we need everyone help or if u don't we will kill u!" byakyua said "fine" in a serious manner while toshior started crying.  
rangiku ran up to him saying " are u OK?" then giggling. "yes rangiku" then everyone went inside.  
kisuke and yoruichi was a sighing what they do, "OK renji u get the drums and u ikkato " " WHOO" renji shouted running to the red and black drums. "ok rukia u will be a singer well as rangiku and inoue and yachiru" the three girls squealed but rukia hugging her bunny saying " were gonna be singers!" " yuz, karin, nel u get the triangle" "yuzu said" yeah!""ichigo chad uryu u get the guitar" ichigo said" THANK YOU"then grappling chad and uryu to the guitar section. "everyone else counting byakyua toshire kenpachi and ichigos dad... u will be the crazy dancers"

few hours later  
" GOD DAMN IT HOW DO I PLAY THIS THING!"renji shouted in an very scary way making everyone hide in a corner hugging each other and shivering.  
" i can show u... oh wait Ur probably to big of an idiot!" ichigo yelled at renji. renji yelled back screaming" IDIOT AT LEAST IM A SOUL REAPER! BAKA."  
kisuke said "OK this went to a band practice to a full out battle it looks like aizen all over" then after that rukia saying "im not taking the chance" then she grapped ichigo and renji's hair yelling " STOP HAVING A CAT FIGHT" and Yoruichi gave a really mad and amused renji and ichigo said "ok were sorry" then they went back to the instruments.

"NO your doing it wronge" said kenpachi yelling at the other dancers. " well ur going to fast and these moves are hard!" " YOUR in the way byakyua" then ikkato coming over with his wooden sword with his creepy ikkato face that no one cant do. "hmmm really u would look good in my humans cut up in to sushi collection want to join" said ikkato suddenly having coffee in his hands. Then kenpachi,byakyua,toshire and ichigos dad running out to practice outside.

"kurosaki what are you playing were practiceing change!" "oh that opening song i thought it was the one with kon singing" uryu and chad did a facepalm. Then ichigo started playing as if he started when he was one if he could. Uryu copied ichigo and did it better. " help!" said renji holding on to ichigo. " what is it now renji did u take pictures of kenpachi again?" " NO i...i... gave ikkato coffee" ichigo ran and found ikkato. " Hello little boy!" "was he always big as kenpachi?" then renji saying "no". Then ichigo said " have fun renji calming down ikkato" then patting his head and running off. " Baka"said renji pissed off

" Oh my inoue your amazing" then rangiku giggled. "Thank you" "AH! I CANT OPEN MY JUICE" "here let me see yachiru" then rukia grapped the juice box and opened it." Thank you rukia" "Your welcome" the four girls started singing. toshire,ichigo,kenpachi and renji stareing into space at them. " AHH PERVERTS" then the girls smacked them and kicked them away back to their groups.

"so your nel right" " Yup your brothers so cute!" " wow why dose everyone think that?" "cause he is!" then nel gigging. yuzu started playing and his sister sighing.

" why do i have to be here?" yuzu asked karin " didnt you want this" "before but now that toshire over there im so sad." Then rangiku came over towering over karin " WHAT DID U SAY" yelled rangiku to karin and having a ikkato face.

" Some one help ikkato's going crazy... LIKE KENPACHI CRAZY" then everyone laughed at renji. " STOP LAUGHING BAKAS!" Then byakyua walking over to renji saying " were not laughing at you... were laughing with you" "nope byakyua were laughing at him" " SHUT THE HELL UP ICHIGO." Everyone laughed harder. Then renji started playing the drums. Byakyua saying " When did he get that good?" "maybe shes the legendary guitar player that disapeared in the 70's... make sense since he would be gone every night." "maybe maybe" ichigo replyed. Karin asked renji " sweet teach me" then ichigo grapping karin yelling " NO YOU WILL CATCH HIS IDOT RETARD AFFECTION" then everyone smacked ichigo. "sure maybe later after the battle" "oh yeah u guys live here now hun?." Rukia kicked ichigo in the face "dont act like a idot!" everyone replied " but he is one when it comes to common sense."

Renji laughed at ichigo causing another cat fight.

few hours later

"ok are u guys done yet?" said rukia very mad. " com...come on ichigo im..."then renji burbed. "come on renji"then ichigo fainted well as renji.  
"ok looks like there done... NOW WAKE UP." Then byakyua walked behind rukia and said " rukia calm down i u do i will get you another chappy doll thingy" rukia gasped leading to her screaming " ITS CHAPPY THE BUNNY BAKA NOT DOLL THINGY HOW COULD U SAY THAT U LIKE THE CLOUD GUY!" Then byakyua said " rukia calm down and you weren't suppose to tell any one that!" " Im sorry brother" said rukia then sighing "at least you learned your listen... OTHER SINGERS GO PRACTICE WITH RUKIA" then rangiku,inoue,yachiry,and rukia saying " HAI" and running off. Then byakyua saying "im going to get some juice" and walked off into the kitchen and coming back few mins later and im trying to say calmly "DAMN IT! WHERES..." then he toke a big breather and said "wheres the juice."

**OK BLEACH FANS THIS IS WHERE THIS ENDS... THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE ANOTHER XD IF YOU CAN PLEASE TELL ME HOW HOPE YOU LIKED IT I TOLD U NEVER EVER GIVE HIM COFFEE DID RENJI LISTE H****OPE NOW IKKATO CALMS DOWN****BYAKYUA NEEDS TO SAY CHAPPY THE BUNNY NOT CHAPPY DOLL THINGY. MAYBE SOME YOAI WILL HAPPEN NEXT HOPE YOU LIKED**


	2. Chapter 2,2 new people joins and yaoi!

Everyone was doing what there doing. Then kisuke walked in with grimmjow and ulquiorra. Ichigo,renji,rukia,uryu,chad,and the others that fought 1 or 2 espadas said " WHY ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Kisuke said "well they said they turned on Aizen" everyone said "haha PROVE IT!" showed a video of aizen talking smack and bad about them to. Ichigo said "thats enough,but what are you guys going to do?"

kenpachi walked over " well there's gonna be a lot,a lot of different types of songs where gonna sing,so maybe ulquiorra and i can sing screamo and grimmjow can do the guitar and ikkato can do the drums." Grimmjow busted out " OK! but what about the other ones" ulquiorra shacked his head yes and agreed. Kisuke said "grimmjow join renji and ikkato" then renji shouted " YES! im not gonna be by ikkato by myself any more!"

grimmjow walked over to where renji and ikkato were at. Then kisuke said " ulquiorra, hmm" then kisuke gave a good min of thinking that was really rare then had sparkle eyes saying " You can dance!" Ulquiorra walked over to the other dancers...

"OMG! you guys wheres KEIGO**! **and MIZUIOR!" ichigo walked over to uryu. "what do you think happened" keigo and mizuior walked into the room. "Hi you guys" everyone replied " WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING! YOUR ZIPPERS DOWN KEIGO!" Keigo fainted well as mizuior. Everyone stayed in the back saying " whos gonna kick them out of the room?!" Kenpachi said " you no what I got this weaklings" with his hands up then kicking on to Pluto.

few hours later

* * *

kenpachi and ulquiorra sang/screamed at the same time

" WERE GONNA KILL YOU! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO HEAD! ALL YOUR GONNA BE AT THE END IS BIG TRAIL OF BLOOD! LOOKING LIKE JACK THE RIPPER GOT TO YOU! YEAH YEAH YEAH WERE GONNA KILL YOU,YOU SON OF A *peep* YOUR BEST DICTION IS TO RUN AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Ulquiorra asked "how is it so far?" it ended up with byakyua and renji hugging each other shivering, while everyone was holding there secret crush. Then byakyua got his ring finger and put it on renji mouth. "Don't worry i won't let that guy hurt you,my love" everyone screamed "What your in love with renji!" Byakyua had his whole body tomato red. He yelled "N...N...n...n...N... ok yes!" everyone gave a blank face but renji he was beat red.

Byakyua put his right hand on the right side of renjis face and his left hand on renji left side of his face while renji eyes got bigger and bigger as byakyua leaned in. Byakyua kissed renji and everyone gave a nose bleed. Then byakyua ended it. Renji then shouted "WH-WHY-WH- im in heaven" then he fainted.

ichigo said "hmm looks like he can go off the list." rukia said "what list?" ichigo replied " well if you need to know im by and he was on the list,well he was number 2." Rukia asked "whos number one,me?" she said with a giggle. ichigo giggled but then stopped it quickly by saying" your a good joker your number 4 & byakyua 1!" Byakyua gave big eyes then saying " I WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE RENJI!" then ichigo kissed him and byakyua slapped him. Renji woke up to see that ichigo kissed byakyua an the byakyua slapped him.

Renji went over there and punched ichigo. "Byakyua mine! mine i say and BYAKYUA! " byakyua started shivering. "I love you" byakyua thrugh his hands in the air squealing his head off and jumping into renji arms. Then renji falling to the ground "damn! your so tough your heavy." Byakyua jumped off and helped renji up, "oh my cutey you ok?!" renji said "at least your ok,then im ok."

Everyone shouted "BAND PRACTICE!" Byakyua did the girly wave to renji saying "will i she you later?"while sparkles and a pink back grounds behind him. Renji replyed " i don't know what are you later?" with a pink back ground behind him and sparkles to. "Maybe you can come to my house and we can fun in my room tonight at 8pm." "i wouldn't even iss it byakyua" everyone said " get a room."

* * *

Byakyua started spacing out when he looked the way renji was at and renji playing the drums,talking to grimmjow and laughing. Then out of know where grimmjow got slapped by a mad so to be boy friend. "Don't you ever talk to renji again!" Grimmjow suddenly rose up saying " Come on jealous puppy were just friends i just attend to be very funny to him."

Byakyua put his face in renji's "tell me what he did so i could be the same!" Then renji ran into the rest room and Byakyua and ichigo running in there.  
Everyone stopped what they did and said "its over for the day and kenpachi go get renji befor he gets raped by byakyua." Kenpachi then walked in there.

* * *

"What the byakyua! ichigo! stopped trying to rape renji!" "HELP KENPACHI!" then kenpachi grapped byakyua and ichigo away from renji. Then renji ran out of the rest room screaming with his clothing torn and flash stepping away. Kisuke the patted rukias head then saying "good job how did you know ichigo and byakyua was gonna try to rape him?" rukia then said "i no those to,i just do" then everyone walked away. waving good by to each other.

_**There you go guys chapter to of my story. Some might not like what couples i said but i thought it would be funny so don't say anything like "OMG BYAKYUA AND RENJI OR ICHIGO AND RENJI YOUR AN IDIOT." so i ask you nicely please don't ill put chapter 3 up soon :D**_


	3. Break time! beach time! part 1

Renji and his friends are in the world of the living sitting around in ichigos living room. Someone walked in,it was yuzu and karin. They saw ichigo with his friends and yuzu saying " oh so these are your friends,wait chad,inoue,and uryu have super natural powers."? Uryu stood up "im a Quincy inoue have healing powers and chad has the devils left said "but your in the band to,soo,oh yeah you left home early so you didn't meet everyone but you got your triangles right?" then to girls said yes.

Ichigo then said "this aint all of them,all together counting us there's 36" uryu said to renji "you better hide." Renji heard a huge noise. It was all the soul reapers. all of them said " Hi ichigo! Want to go to the beach your sisters can come also uryu,inoue and chad.?" Ichigo looked shocked but then replying "sure how about you guys?" Everyone said yes but Renji.

Byakyua ran to Renji pushing everyone out of his way. Then he went like keigo's sister sees ikkato. "Did you miss me~~?" Then Renji saying "i need my space! ill meet you there!" Renji flash stepped away.

Yuzu asked ichigo "whats the madder with him?" ichigo replyed "hes like that cause something byakyua and i did to to him." Yuzus eyes suddenly had sparkles in it and saying " what did you do?!" Everyone said "nothing a little girl should no sorry."

* * *

Renji jumped into the ocean wondering whats taking everyone. then he felt a poke on to his butt. It was Byakyua and then he jumped out and jumped onto Renji's back. "Awww your so cute when your terrified~~" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" renji then jumped out of the ocean and hide in a the shake where toshior was.

"Whats the madder with you?" renji remembered the toshior wasn't there yesterday cause of something happened to hinamori. Then Renji told toshior what happened yesterday and until now,toshior patted his head " haha don't worry Bya- BYAKYUA WH-WH-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" "What are you doing with my man?!" Then toshior said "good luck"and ran off into the freezer.

"Oh hi Byakyua what are you doing here?" then byakyua bent like he as asking renji to marry him while renji was sitting on the ground. "are you cheating on me,my love?" Renji then said "were not even dating,you creepy captain!"Byakyua grapped him by the hair and shaking him everywhere "WHY WOULD YOU CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT!?"Kenpachi and ikkato then walked in to see whats going on.

"i got the legs,captain" "hmm ill hold him down by his hands" then the two men grapped Byakyua. "What do you think your doing!" the two men were holding byakyua while he was saying that. Then renji ran out of the shake,jumped on to ichigo,and shivered.

"Renji are you ok?" said everyone else. "i...i...im scared of him being my captain!" yamamoto came around from soi phon and said "what if we make a squad 14?" Everyone stayed there all confused. "yeah ,we should, Ichigo you will be the captain,renji and rukia will be the lieteuets and chad,uryu,and inoue can be the rest of the squad!" said kisuke.

"but what about my family!" yamamoto then said "oh don't worry you'll stay here,rukia and renji can be in both they don't have to stay." Everyone cheered "OK!" Then Byakyua came around and hugged renji and throw him into the air flying him into space.

* * *

Few hours later  
"hand me the juice,yachiur!" "NO MY JUICE BYAKYUA!"Rangiku went into the shake and opened the freezer. "matsomoto what do you want!" matsomoto stayed there with a blank face. "uh... captain are you ok?" "yes now let me be like normal people and eat my slashy in the freezer alone! oh yeah give that to byakyua." "what is it captain" "his juice,if he doesn't get it he goes crazy."then toshior slamed the door.

* * *

Byakyua said "wheres my renji!"then renji fell out of the sky and fell on byakyua.


End file.
